


【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(33)（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．长篇．瘟神启示录（文：十甫） [33]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(33)（文：十甫）

山形县位于日本东北地区的南部，滨临日本海。由于其地理环境得天独厚，山岳、河川、海洋等变化多端的自然景观比比皆是，同时，山形县也以赏枫佳地与温泉名胜闻名全日本。这些丰富的观光资源，确实为山形县带来不少利润。

其实除了每年赏枫泡温泉的秋冬季节，山形县的夏天也吸引了不少国内外的游客。尤其是山形县的县厅──山形市，更是被蜂拥而至游客挤得水洩不通。位于山形县中部的山形市，是山形县的政治、经济、文化与教育中心的所在地。山形市的文化活动繁盛，信手拈来就有煮山芋大会、花火大会等。而点缀着山形市夏天的文化活动，就是闻名海内外的“花笠祭”。在每一年八月五日至七日，一连三天展开的“花笠祭”，让山形市处处可闻唱喝声，热闹非常。

因此，有心参与此盛会的游客，总是在“花笠祭”展开前就到达山形市，以免错过此盛会。

然而，却有一人，在“花笠祭”举行前四天，风尘仆仆地赶到山形市，却不是为“花笠祭”而来。

由于到达山形市的时间已晚，只见他穿梭于山形市的大街小巷，在各个大旅馆小旅店进进出出，好不容易才在某家小旅馆逗留了较长的时间。

不一会，又见他从那家旅馆出来，原本搭在背上的行李袋已不见，想来已找到留宿的地方了。

他伸手截停了一辆计程车。

远离了热闹的街道，计程车开在宛转、漆黑的山路上。这里，只有疏疏落落几间倚山而建的宅子，就着矇矓的灯光，依稀窥视到宅子的轮廓，气派似乎不凡。

越往高处，车速就越慢，后来就停了下来。

过了一阵子，只见计程车内的搭客，怒气冲冲地下车，用力关上车门后，还用脚踹了一下。计车程司机绞下车窗，给他竖了一根中指，附送连串髒话，然后掉转了车头，绝尘而去。

“妈的！你当我三井寿好欺吗？！混蛋！”三井连忙拾起一块石头向那计程车丢去，可惜徒劳无功。

气呼呼地看着计程车那渐驶渐远的车后灯，一个拐弯后就看不见了。三井至到此时，才细细地打量周围环境以确定自己究竟被那无良司机丢在哪里？

伸手不见五指，寒冷的山风吹得正狂，让他不禁打了一个冷颤，“真是见鬼的地方～！那个他妈的混蛋！下次再让我见到你，一定拆你的骨，剥你的皮！”

一想起刚才那个无良司机，他不禁怒火中烧。原本那司机说三井是他今天换班前的最后一个搭客，所以与他谈好一个价钱后便送他去目的地。岂知，刚走到半山腰时，竟把车停下来，对三井说他回程没搭客，这一趟生意亏了，硬要三井加付了回程车费他才继续开车。

向来说一不二的三井，最讨厌的就是说话反复的人，加上他脾气向来暴躁，一听之下，立刻大声抗议！然而，司机的声音比他更大，无可奈何之下，三井便使出他的必胜绝招──说某黑帮切口，假装黑帮人物。他之前就是凭这个绝招骗到那家旅馆腾出一间空房给他，依样葫芦，再试无妨。

岂知，那司机“哼”了一声后，熟稔地说出了比他更长更拗口的一连串黑帮切口，末了还揶揄他，“你的过时了，想唬我，下辈子吧！要上路就给钱，不给就滚下车！”

三井生气地瞪他一眼，若不是自己有要务在身，怕耽误了正事的话，他真的要好好地教训眼前这个领“执照”的强盗，不然还以为三井寿那几年的江湖生活是混着过的。

三井坚持不付钱，所以选择下车。

深吸了一口气，稍微平伏了愤怒的心情后，他从口袋里摸出了一把随身携带的小电筒，向不断向上延伸的山路照去，呣～道路是铺得平坦的柏油路，左边还有栏杆扶手……不难走。

于是就疾步向前走。

拐了两个弯后，就发现漆黑的山路不暗了，因为沿途开始有了路灯照明。

三井知道，这才是凶险的开始。于是，他尽量贴着山壁走，让枝桠树叶的阴影将他的身体轮廓隐藏。

山路的尽头，是一扇大门。赤红色的大门，在昏黄的灯光照射下显得黯淡。虽然如此失色，然而，三井在距离它五百米之遥就发现了它，于是，暂时停下脚步，不再前进了。

背贴在山壁，三井拉高了风衣的衣领，以防寒冷的山风从脖子钻进去。虽然此时还是夏天，但属于盆地型气候的山形市，每天的气候温差很大，中午的高温，到了晚上也许就骤然降低，冷了。

他对湿冷的双手呵了几口暖气，然后探手入怀，摸出了一根香烟和打火机。

刁着香烟，三井观察的眼睛，望着赤红色的大门以及想像着大门后豪宅的光景。

那间豪宅才是他的目标。只是，要潜进去还是找借口混进去，他还没决定。

突然，一阵孤单感涌上心头……

他想霍士、想安西教授、想湘北组的每一个成员，还有他的朋友，铁男、洋平、高宫、大楠、野间……以及阿部山雄……

中午，于前几天被派往山形县最上町进行病毒调查工作的三井，接到洋平捎来的坏消息：阿部山雄是内奸，已中枪身亡。

乍然听到原本被警方扣留、失去自由的好友的声音，他感到惊喜。然而，接下来他就感到惊震不已……阿部山雄是内奸！是内奸呐～

那个霍士最忠诚的盟友，安西教授最信任的学生，他三井寿最佩服的人……竟是他们最大的敌人！

由朋友变成的敌人，最是可怕，因为你永远不会对朋友设防。因此，当这个不设防的敌人对你展开攻击时，往往将你置于死地，永不翻身……

三井不禁苦笑……连安西教授信任了二十多年的朋友也会起背叛心，那么还有谁可以相信？连教授也会错，他究竟还可以对谁信任？洋平？湘北组的成员？铁男？安西教授……

对！还有安西教授，以及安西教授的信念：永不放弃！

他既然加入了霍士，成为湘北组的一员，就不该在此关键时刻犹豫不决。

必须相信安西教授以及自己的同伴、战友……反过来说，他们同时也在考验着自己对他的信任度。

此时此刻，远在东京、因事耽搁的他们，只能依靠他了……

信任……

三井的心顿时变得清明。

他吸了最后一口烟后，就将烟蒂丢在地上，然后用脚踩熄。

接着，他又开始疾步前进，依旧紧贴着山壁。

突然，他发现，原来赤红大门不是山路的尽头。循着山路左边的栏杆望去，原来山路从通向赤红大门的支路旁突然向下延伸……因此才让人产生错觉。

三井微微一笑，心想，既不能从正门而入，不如就寻找个“旁门左道”吧！

心定意动，仔细地观察了自己的所在地，然后一个箭步冲向那条路，蹲下身体，尽量藏在赤红大门制造出来的阴影。

再次观察周围一下，然后才慢慢地向前移动。

他走得很慢。每一步都是摒住气息地移动着，杳然无声，除了有助防止自己发出声响，也可以增加听觉的灵敏度。

慢慢沿着山壁拐了一个弯后，三井有一瞬间愣了，眼前竟出现了一大片草地，草地边缘还种了一排修剪整齐的矮树……

倏地，从矮树处传来一声叹气声……

“……我还欠你一巴掌呀……”

三井全神贯注地倾听，说话声虽然几乎细不可闻，但三井却听来熟悉。

沉静了一阵子，突然，矮树处又传来忽明忽暗的微弱灯光……

好像在打着信号……

三井默默地数了一下──一短二长。

心念一动，便有了计较，也探手入袋摸出手电筒，然后向着那灯光的方向打信号──一短二长。

矮树一阵晃动，有一个人突然站了起来，并疾步向他的方向跑来。

果然是他～

见对方越跑越近，三井也站了起来。

他边踢着因蹲着太久有一点发酸的腿，边向来者举起右手，笑着说，“好久不见了，仙道彰！”

原本脸带喜色的仙道，待见到三井时，不禁一愣，然后脸上取而代之的是失望神色，然而在一瞬间，又褪了，换上一个礼貌的笑容，“唷～是三井寿呀！别来无恙？”

三井从怀中摸出一根烟，点燃，然后走到栏杆处，倚着。

他饶有深意地看了仙道一眼，然后笑着说，“我贱命一条，天生天养，倒是你看起来比较像有病，怎么这么晚了不待在你的温暖豪宅，反而躲在这儿吹冷风喂蚊虫……在等人来幽会吗？……我是不是破坏了你的雅兴，令你失望了？”

仙道走到三井的旁边，也学他将身体倚在栏杆处，“是呀，我在等着一个人，一个死人……”然后微微一笑，笑容有一点诡异……

三井见状，不禁汗毛都竖起，然而他却选择继续揶揄着仙道，“死人？你连死人也想把呀？呵呵～不愧是情场浪子呀！她是谁呀？是不是你那短命的未婚妻呀？”

突然，仙道伸手揪住三井的衣领。三井动了一下便停止挣扎，下一刻，趁着仙道一时放松了衣领上的力度，猛力将他推开，然后向后退了几步，翻身越过栏杆，往山崖跳下。

与此同时，一阵枪声响起……

  
本贴由十甫于2003年12月8日01:24:40在“N2”发表


End file.
